Natsume
Natsume is the mother of Jeran Kedamono and husband to Ender Kedamono. She is a member of the Revolutionary army, though it is unknown if she serves directly beneath Dragon or is just affiliated with him as Revolutionaries. She was originally a pirate turned Revolutionary when she learned that fighting directly against the World Government was a greater cause. Appearance Despite being the mother to Jeran, she has very few traits similar to him, seeing as how Jeran got all of his physical features from his father. Natsume is the same height as Ender, five foot eight inches and weighs 140 pounds, most of the weight being seen in her ample breasts, which she is seemingly well known for and very proud of. She has long, dirty blond hair with two bangs that hang in front of her face which are dyed a light blue color, resembling two icicles hanging down in front of her face. Even though she is thirty nine years old, Natsume looks exceptionally well for her age and does not appear a day over twenty, even keeping her physique in shape to match. Natsume purposely wears low cut shirts in order to show off her endowment, though they are not too low to worry about anything accidentally slipping out, as she is by no means a tramp. She has a varied fashion sense, going from wearing skirts and shorts to long pants in an instance while favoring bright colors such as blue, green, and red. Natsume normally wears a pair of open toe shoes with no heel, as they are much more comfortable for her and easier to get around in. She has two golden earrings on each of her ears with a tiny jolly roger dangling from it. Personality Natsume is the cause for Jeran's personality. She is rebellious, short tempered, and has a sense of vanity towards her chest, but rarely cares about her appearance aside from that. Like her son, Natsume craves adventure and goes out of her way to find it even if trouble would stand in the way. Although she is relatively new to the Revolutionaries, she forms a close bond with those around her and has a very strong relationship with her nakama, placing them above all else and is willing to give up her own life in order to save one of them, even if they dislike her in any fashion. Relationships Family Ender Kedamono Natsume was good friends with Ender ever since they were young and the two of them got married while she was eighteen and he was twenty three. The two of them shared a loving marriage even though they had conflicting views since she was a pirate and Ender was adverse to them. Despite how close the two of them were, she never knew he had joined the World Government to become a member of Cipher Pol Zero. Jeran Kedamono When Natsume was twenty, she got pregnant with Jeran and had him in the same year. She never got to spend a lot of time with her son, as she left home when he was very young in order to continue her life as a pirate. While she feels bad for leaving him alone with his father, Natsume has always planned to meet with her son in order to make up for all the lost time. Revolutionaries Quillian Natsume seems to work frequently with Quillian on missions given to her by Dragon and she is quite confident in her abilities. She has great respect for her and they have great chemistry as a team. Faron Natsume seems to work frequently with Faron on missions given to her by Dragon and she is quite confident in her abilities. She has great respect for her and they have great chemistry as a team. Enemies As a Revolutionary, Natsume is an enemy of the World Government. Her recent actions inside of Impel Down have branded her as a dangerous threat and she has made enemies of the Impel Down Staff, most notably the Chief Warden Magellan. Abilities Natsume, as a Revolutionary, is a dangerous threat to the World Government. It is unknown if she has any influence as a Commander in the army, but she is quite powerful in her own right, fighting with a variety of martial arts and even being proficient with a sword, though she is not master of it. During her raid on Impel Down, it is seen that Natsume has Super-Human Strength, being able to crush the Blugori and the Basilisk with minimal effort. She is also seen giving out orders during the mission, so Natsume has qualities as a leader. History At some unknown point in time, Natsume met Ender and had a romantic relationship with him that resulted in them getting married. Nineteen years prior to the current story, Natsume gave birth to her first son and left her home of Parm to pursue a life as a pirate, which Ender did not agree with, though she did not know he was a member of the Government Organization Cipher Pol Zero. She acquired a bounty of image:Bsymbol.gif300,000,000 during an unknown time in her life. During her time as a pirate, she met Monkey D. Dragon and joined the Revolutionary army, leaving whatever crew she was affiliated with and becoming an enemy of the World Government itself. Revolutionaries Raid on Impel Down Natsume was the first person to lead a successful break-in on Impel Down with her two partners of the Revolutionary army, Faron and Quillian. She utilized the assault by Whitebeard to break into the front entrance of the prison. Their mission was to free Emporio Ivankov, one of their fellow Revolutionaries and Portgas D. Ace, son of Dragon. She fights her way through Levels 1 through 3 with her partners, defeating Hannyabal, many of the beasts on Level 2, including the Basilisk and knocking the Sphinx unconscious as well as Saldeath. She separates from them on Level 3, giving the others the order to continue to Level 5 in search of Ivankov while she stays behind to fight Sadi-chan and Minotaurus. Their fight is unseen, but she had defeated the Demon Guard and sent Sadi-chan fleeing to gather the other three Guards. When Natsume got down to Level 4, she headed for the stairwell that would take her to Level 5 only to be interrupted by Magellan, who dropped from above to stop her. She is now about to engage the Chief Warden in combat. Major Battles *vs. Hannyabal *vs. Blugori *vs. Basilisk *vs. Sphinx *vs. Saldeath *vs. Sadi-chan and Minotaurus (unseen) Trivia *The character Natsume Kedamono, and this article were both created via a tandem effort by both Subrosian and AzureFang. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Humans Category:Revolutionaries Category:Subrosian